Reviving The Broken
by arevelo
Summary: Everyone has there own nightmares, their secrets of the past. Somehow, they can all get rid of them eventually. So why, after all these years, does my past life still haunt me?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Another fic! I hope everyone enjoys this one. Don't be upset that no mention of beyblade's in this chapter, there will be in the next one. Please everyone; send a submission for an OC to me please! I'm looking for, two males and (maybe) three females. Please r&r. It might seem mean but I'm not going to update until I get at least ten reviews. Enjoy!)

**PROLOGUE**

Darkness loomed over the unusually quiet neighbourhood. Heavy rain clouds covered the dull moon, blocking what little light it had provided. The beachside town seemed to lay motionless. From behind a large building, three dark silhouettes were seen. An occasional clatter of metal informed you of their presence.

The cool night breeze swept through the town. Scattered leaves rested on the ground, silently. The air was dense, not too comforting.

The drama of what happened only hours ago seemed ancient and silly. No one thought that it would lead to such drastic actions.

"Infinity, Russia!" the two females looked up as the cold voice of their leader, Galia, addressed them. The hollowness of her eyes chilled the two companions. Their own blue and golden eyes looked up to meet a pair of emerald ones.

The leader's face appeared briefly in the darkness as a dim ray of moonlight escaped its cell wall of clouds and reached the ground. Her light tan showed greatly on her normally white skin. The soft auburn locks of her hair were swept up into a tight bun, as were Infinity and Russia's.

Images of what happened before were still burning in their minds, as if not wanting to leave. A small smirk played across Galia's pink lips, relishing on what is about to come. Revenge as the say, is sweet. This one is going to taste like honey.

Galia signalled for the two teens to follow her. Before long, they had reached an underground passageway. Walking confidently along the dimly lighted tunnel, she began instructing a few directions to the other two females.

" Infinity, I want you to keep out of sight for the whole time. You're in charge of all the defence. Report immediately if anything happens." her voice was crisp and distant, like her attention was elsewhere. "Russia, bring your group of members along with mine to the fight, don't forget to bring the newcomers. I would rather lose one million of them than to have one of the higher rated members like Salima to be gone." she instructed

"The reason for this is simple. Gingerman and his minions do not hold any respect for us. The way Salima had to die was the worst. All I want to do is inflict pain upon them, to revenge her death." Galia paused, letting these information sink in, "I want no distractions, just pain to them. Next time, Alvin, Mist and Russian will think twice before messing with us," she said briefly before turning around to face them.

Without another word, she turned down another passageway, motioning for the second and third co-leaders to not follow her.

Darkness swallowed the massive numbers of gang members from the opposing one's view. The silence was broken as Galia shot the first bullet into the air. The war has begun.

Startled shouts and cries of anguish arose from the targeted gang, but soon they had assembled together and started shooting back. Numerous bodies fell onto the ground as a small drizzle started to settle in.

Alvin raised his gun and shot down one more enemy. Hastily wiping away a streak of blood that was slowly flowing from his mouth, his red-rimmed eyes scanned the field of people, desperately searching for Mist and Russian. He let out a breath of relief as he saw Russian, the sister- loving maniac of his gang, fighting alongside the most mischievous member of his circle, Mist.

Russia smirked excitedly before poking Galia in the ribs. "What?" came the disgruntled reply from her. The red head pointed towards a distracted Alvin, his eyes were glued to another spot.

A small smirk formed on Galia's lips as she took notice of the handsome male. His dark hair lay damp on his head; his startling blue eyes lay dull and blank due to the fight. A trickle of blood still remained near his mouth. His clothing were dishevelled as were her's.

Nodding her head slightly to show Russia she understood, she raised her gun and shot. Alvin suddenly whirled around causing her aim to be misjudged. The bullet did not do much damage but managed to graze his arm slightly, causing a fresh pool of blood to pour down his arm.

Just as Galia was about to take another shot, Russian grabbed her hands from behind. Acting mainly from instinct now because her senses and mind was dulled from the blood around her, she whirled her body around to face the much larger male. Delivering several hard punches to the male's cheek, she quickly slammed her body into his, forcing him down by surprise.

Heaving her tired body up from Russian, her eyes quickly scanned over the male's body. Several large bruises were forming on his cheeks; his black-rimmed glasses were broken. His ugly face looked more disgusting than it had ever been before. Although her insides were retching at the sight, Galia managed to keep on a blank face.

A shout of pain suddenly tore her attention away from analyzing the third in command of Alvin's gang. Her eyes caught Russia moving about the crowd, hastily placing large firecrackers around the base camp of Alvin's gang. Large explosions burst from every corner, the sparks from the firecrackers slowly turned to fires, each burning bigger and brighter than the last one.

Cries of anguish and pain were heard everywhere. People were being burnt to death; some were trapped in walls of fire. Galia took in a large breath, trying to calm herself. Her breath quivered slightly at the gruesome horror happening before her. Small drops of salty tears were soon rolling down her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Russia staring at the scene with horror as well.

Mist stared at the scene with astonishment. His black hair was dripping with rainwater. The awe that he held for these huge burning fires that can't be put out by rain was soon replaced by anger. His blue eyes were like icicles, frozen to their depths.

Feeling someone approaching him, he turned around to face a short guy, similar height to himself. His face relaxed slightly. Galia did not accept males into her gang just like Alvin doesn't want females in theirs.

"What do you want?" his cold voice cut through the cries of others like a knife. The stout male took his time in answering, "I just wanted to tell you that I adore you, you're my favourite leader from this gang." He looked at Mist with hopeful eyes, wishing that his idol would say something nice back to him.

Mist though, had a different idea. A devilish smirk placed itself onto his face, without a word he killed the young male. His smirk widened seeing the death of this person. It wasn't that he liked killing people, it was a strange phobia that he had. Smiling bitterly, he shouted at the cold body, "I hate everyone who likes me!"

Russian was still lying on the ground, surprise still lingering in his minds. The female had been quite strong. Then again, he wouldn't expect anything less from his sister's best friend and also gang leader. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards. His sister, also the one he loves. Yeah, it may sound weird but he loved his sister in more than a bother-sister sort of way.

Her name sounded so beautiful to him, Russia. Russia, Russia, Russia. He just couldn't get enough of her. The way her red hair shimmered in the sun or the way she could move so swiftly in the dark. The mere mention of her sent sparks of electricity through his body.

His smile was wiped away and immediately replaced by worry. He instantly jumped up, not noticing the wound on his hairy legs. Russia was in this gang fight! Being one of the top fighters in Galia's gang, she would be a main target for Alvin!

Groaning at his stupidity at not figuring this out earlier, Russian tore through the crowd, frantically searching for his sister.

Alvin clutched his left arm tightly, trying not to grimace in pain. Passing a group of males, he by chance heard part of their conversation. He noticed them immediately as the group who had caused the rebellion last summer.

A blond male around eighteen spoke up, "Look at him! A small graze on the arm and he's holding it like a broken limb or something, what a sissy."

Alvin growled dangerously but managed to pass them without any show of anger. His mask of anger was shattered when he noticed Galia standing in the middle of the battle, staring at the incidents happening before her, glued to the spot.

A handsome smirk placed itself onto his face. "I'll show you a real surprise attack," he thought, reaching into his leather jacket for his gun, positioning it tightly in his hands, he began to aim.

Galia continued staring in shock. After so much gang fights, she still wasn't accustomed to all the bloodshed. She wasn't heartless like so many rumours about her had suggested, but in a world like this, you either killed, or you'll **be** killed.

A sharp pain ran through her body. Her heart started tearing up with pain. Her whole body shook visibly. Her hands absently reached up to place themselves onto her chest. Her breaths came in loud wheezes, her head lolled around her neck.

Taking several deep breaths, Galia managed to steady her breathing long enough to cough out a small pool of dark crimson liquid. Her whole body swayed unsteadily, looking just about to lose her grounding. Coughing out another mouthful of blood, she quickly spoke into her headphone.

"Infinity," her voice was raspy and quiet, " Send someone out to give my medication, it's acting up again." Before giving Infinity a chance to reply, she was overcome with a coughing fit, pools of blood splashed onto the wet floor.

Her body collapsed onto the floor just as Alvin shot the bullet in her direction. Instead of hitting Galia as planned, the bullet killed the person directly behind her, Russia.

A loud screeching brought Mist to the heart of the fight, only to see that it came from Russian. He knelt before his sister's cold body; large drops of tears fell onto the ground.

Alvin and Mist both headed over to Galia's fallen boy, both keen on knowing what's the matter; they were stopped though, by Infinity. Her silver hair clung to her back as she also knelt down, but in front of Galia. "Call an ambulance!" she cried out, " I can't believe her medical problems acted up again!"

Before long, flashing lights appeared in the darkness. Immediately, everyone was gone, except for the dead and the leaders and co-leaders of the two gangs.

Slowly, all the bodies were carried away, all except six. The teens stood in the pouring rain, watching as the fire was put out. Along with the fire, their ambition for violence was gone as well.

Their pride were torn and tattered, as were their young souls lost forever to that unforgettable night.

(A/N: Please give me an OC! Give as much info as you want!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviving The Broken-Chapter Two**

A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time but with school, and all the after school activities I'm in, there's not much time left over.

Unfortunately, this is not exactly the most exciting chapter, just a little look into their lives after the fight. Hope it isn't too short, the next one will be longer. OCs I've chosen will not be appearing just yet, but soon enough, within the next three chapters or so. Most definitely by the sixth chapter. (I hope)

Thank you, guys for all your reviews, hope they continue coming!

**Now on with the chapter**

Galia blew a strand of her auburn hair way from her eyes before turning to in her chair to face her father. Her cold mahogany eyes stared blankly into a blue pair. She eyed his dark blue hair and managed to suppress a chuckle. Who in their right mind would dye their hair that color? Especially when he was over 40 as well.

Absently, she started tapping a slender and well-manicured finger on the oak desk in front of her. Her mother had this thing about hands. As long as you went with her once a month to get a manicure, then she basically lets you get away with anything. So much for hoping the same thing with her dad. Heh, if you could call him that.

A small corner of Galia's lips turned upwards as she saw her father's eyebrow twitch irritably. Hey, he was the one who had asked to have a little chat with her, if anyone's going to speak; it's going to be him. Feeling a sudden sharp pain tear through her body, she immediately decided to leave. Who knows how many precious seconds of life she's already wasted in this dark office, Galia smirked, she always did love being ironical, though Myst just called her a sadistic bitch with a sarcastic tongue.

Getting up, Galia uncrossed her legs and walked towards the door, trying not to cringe at the loud sound of her jeans rubbing against each other in contrast to the awkward silence in the room. Just before reaching the door, her father cleared his throat with a deep rumble. "Karmen, I want you to pack, and please do tell your friends to do that as well. You guys are leaving the day after tomorrow." Catching the smugness in their voice, Galia turned her head towards him and threw a dark glare in his direction before opening the door.

Bam! The sound of Galia slamming the door shut drew Myst and Infinity out of their tired state. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Infinity glanced apologetically at her silently fuming friend. Wary of the anger in Galia's eyes, she asked what was on everyone's minds. 'Well, what are they going to do to us?"

Galia glanced around the room, her blank mahogany eyes traced over the figures of everyone in this room. First was Infinity, though a part of her gang, she was as innocent as her name betrayed. Her head bowed in shame. It was her idea to drag her friend onto the mess, and now, there's no way to get out. Friends since birth, she had ruined Infinity's many chances at true happiness.

Next came Myst, sly as a fox with the eyes to match as well. Trickster, maniac, heh, just the right words to describe him. He wasn't that bad, unless you count that time he participated in the killing of members if her inner circle. You got to give it to him though; he was a hell of a strong fighter.

Galia's eyes swept across the lanky form of Russian. Adopted by Russia's family at the age of 2, he was definitely a weird one. No doubt about it, Black rimmed glasses, unshaved, acne, and those icky teeth. Despite all that, his love for his sister Russia was strong, even to the point where it became an obsession. Seriously though, he got to be the most serious one between the guys.

Finally, her eyes rested on Alvin. Enemies ever since they were in wombs, the hatred will never be gone. Even now, she wished to kill him on the spot. Reason for the beginning of this long line of hate? Both have forgotten. Maybe it began when her beloved grandpa died, at that time she was only three years old, but she had already fully grasped the concept of death. Well, it seems that Alvin did too. Taunting and teasing about how she was crying.

Galia's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to focus on Russian's face. She took a deep breath before speaking," Russian, you are to stay here in Australia, grounded for two years and…" She paused before continuing, " You're also not allowed to attend Russia's funeral on Monday." Infinity gasped before shutting her mouth as Galia's silencing glare met her eyes. Closing her eyes, she continued to speak in a monotone voice, "He will not be allowed to visit Russia's grave under any circumstances as well." Pausing, she glanced warily at Russian.

Sighing, Galia continued, "Alvin will be sent to a military boarding school, he's not allowed to return for 5 years. Myst and Infinity, you guys will go to New Zealand for some, 'rehabilitation'."

"What about you?"

Galia glanced at Infinity's direction before frowning. "I'm going to Moscow, Russia, attending the beyblade and finishing school there. It's called, 'The Abbey'."

"Wait a minute," Myst interrupted, " Didn't they close it after the World Championships?" Galia looked ahead, not wanting to meet their eyes. "They were going to, but you know money, it can get you out of anything. Of course, the exception is that once a month, someone form BBA is sent to check up on everything. They, our parents seem to believe that if they split us up, we won't cause trouble and embarrassment upon them." Having said this, she waked briskly towards the door,

"Galia, wait!" Desperate to understand the circumstances, Infinity cried out, just as Galia reached the door. Glancing back, she threw some words back to her, trying as hard as she could to keep her voce from trembling. "One more thing, my name is Karmen Galia Kennedy, please call me by my first name from now on." Without another word, the door opened and only four people remained in the room, all wondering about the future for it seems closer than the present.

**(A/N: Sorry about how short this is, the next one, I swear, will be longer! Once again, Please Review !)**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh gee, did I really not update for so long? I'm really sorry. I also really hope that not all my readers have abandoned this fic because I swear I am truly going to update more regularly now! I swear! So please keep reading, and I hope you guys like this!

The sun was in the middle of the sky burning down their backs. The toneless droning of the minister hammered at their skulls and the sympathetic faces of people whom didn't understand milled about in front of their faces.

"Now, would anyone like to say a few words about Russia Chishamere?"

Her mother stood, decked out from head to toe in black. " Russia—was my only daughter. -Sob- I loved her very much. She—was a wonderful person. I'm sure her friends will miss her very much." Karmen smirked, noting the fact that she didn't say that her family will miss her as well. A couple extra-exaggerated sobs were pronounced before Mrs.Chishamere very grievously staggered down from the podium amidst many condolences and "aww, the poor woman, losing her daughter like that."

After several more people saying practically the same meaningless things about Russia, Infinity stood up and walked towards the podium.

"They say that a person's funeral is a time when they are celebrated for who they are, that this time is supposed to be all about them and how they would wish to be portrayed. Well, I'll tell you right now, that This is not how Russia would want her funeral to be like. She wouldn't want people who didn't know her pretend that they do. She wouldn't want this to be an attention-grabbing occasion. She would want it to be real, to be filled with people whom really cared and respected her. Maybe it won't be filled like it is now in the amount of people, but there will be a much larger amount of real grieve, and real celebration at her assent to heaven." With that, the silver haired girl walked down the wooding steps, along the middle of the pews and winding stone path and out of the graveyard.

A pregnant silence fell uncomfortably over everyone as the girl walked away. But as if suddenly brought out of their stupor, one by one, each of the teens went over and placed a single rose at the top of the casket, looking at the face of their friend for the last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Karmen scowled at the tall, monstrous looking building before her. The Abbey looked forbidding, shadows flickered through the windows uncertainly despite the rising sun. Tall iron gates loomed above her slight frame. This was going to be home for the next few years.

Sighing, she trudged towards the group gathered outside the gates, waiting for them to open. The next years were sure to be hell. After all, though she knew how to beyblade, she rarely did it. It was a waste of time as far as she was concerned; she had more important things to think about. Stressing on the word _had. _

Before she had left, everything seemed to be falling apart. Infinity and Myst had just broken up and Russian was still quite heartbroken over the death of his sister Russia. Her leaving to go to somewhere else was an even harder blow to everyone. If only things hadn't turned out this way.

A loud voice shook her out of her stupor. Shaking her head slightly, Karmen refocused into the present. She glanced up to see a black haired girl standing behind the iron gates. Her pale skin contrasted deeply with her hair, surprisingly making it look even lighter. Clearing her throat, the girl stepped a bit a closer towards gates.

" The name is Carrisa Temahy. Please call me that, no funny nicknames like Careesy or Tetamahy, alright?"

A smirk and a wink were followed. " I am, unfortunately, your guide, so to speak. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, 'kay? Like they say there's no such thing as a stupid question. If someone's question is stupid though, please don't laugh. It 's impolite, just snigger."

A few chuckles were heard through the crowd. "This is the 'Abbey'. It's scary, it's weird, if any of you are able to get out of coming here, I suggest you do it now. Once you enter through these gates, you might never be allowed out again." A few faces turned a bit frightened and Carrisa had a hard time keeping herself quiet. It was just too funny. These wimps will last barely a minute in there.

Cocking her head to her left, she grinned brightly at them.

"Well, shall we enter?"

The large iron gates opened slowly, creaking slightly at the movements. "Alright, this year, there are a total of 156 new students here. If you want to be noticed among all these people, you better shine in the tournament tomorrow. This is how the Abbey works."

"There are 4 Generals. Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. All four who had been members of the Demolition boys. After them are the Commanders, of which there are 8. Next comes the 20 Lieutenants, followed by the 40 Captains. Below that is the rest of the student body. The soldiers, the ones whom are on the lowest step of the ladder. If you don't want to be one of the soldiers, you better shape up. You only get One chance to show the commanders and generals your blading skills. You mess up tomorrow, kiss your chance at a life here, goodbye!"

"So that's pretty much what goes on here. You train, you gloat about your status, you train, you beyblade in tournaments and you train. Life is pretty boring here, but if you know how to, live, per say, it might prove to be quite hilarious." Carrisa stopped in the middle of her silent laughter as a hand rose from amidst the sea of people. She frowned slightly; no one has actually asked a question before.

"Okay, you with the hand up, what's your question? And state your name and age."

"What? No please?" Came a slightly mocking tone. "Name is Derrick. Derrick Vlachos. I'm 19 and hopefully too old for you." He grinned cockily as several people laughed at his jest towards her. " Now I'm wondering, how many openings are there for each of the leaders?"

Carrisa sneered at the male. "For you? None. For someone with at least half a brain and the ability to hold a beyblade though, there are a few." Derrick remained in his arrogant stature despite the laughter among the crowd.

He countered her, quit amused with her response. " Like you would be in any place to make a judgment about that. What position are you anyways? No more than a Captain I'd say. I heard that they only sent the lowest of the lows to do this guide business."

Carrisa smirked, as if! "Shows what you know Vlachos. But before I continue this truly interesting conversation, I will answer your question." Her remark came out in a low drawl, sarcasm oozing from it.

"There are 11 positions open for Captain, and 3 for lieutenant. All commander positions are taken. Moving on now, let's continue with this wonderful tour! It's such an amazing one isn't it?" She smiled in a sickeningly fake way and batted her lashes a few times for some extra. A smirk broke out across her face. This was too fun.

"Now, we reach the horrendous building in which you will spend the better part of your life. It is a very historic building, full of history, history of child abuse and blood and murder, which might have yet to stop." Seeing some thoroughly scared faces amongst the crowd, Carrisa felt a bit bad. "Oh, don't worry, it's not that bad anymore. No one's dying at least."

Stopping before the large mahogany doors leading into the Abbey, she stopped once more. "When you're inside, don't talk until someone talks to you. No funny business or sarcasm either, or it'll be your head. Understand? Remember when I said no question is stupid? Well, in the Abbey, all questions are stupid, so think four times before you ask any. Now, you may proceed to your doom. Shall we?"

And there you all have it, the foruth chapter, finished and done. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
